Victoria's Secret- Alt End
by QuietFever
Summary: The "Victoria's Secret" Quest could have ended differently if Sir Ano had spoken sooner.


Princess Victoria, otherwise known as Robina the Hood, felt both mortified and betrayed by her little sister and Gale, the adventurer she had gone through so much with.

She could hear both of them snicker under there breaths and glared at both of them. She was thankful for Sir Ano, that he had managed to make her activities as Robina the Hood sound more 'appealing' to her father, who had been listening to the knight with a gruff respect.

'Hmmmmm. I can't say that I entirely approve of your methods, but I'm glad to see you taking an interest in the well-being of our subjects. Even if your attempts to aid them were rather circuitous.'

Victoria let out a small sigh of relief and shot a grateful look to Sir Ano and an annoyed one at Gale.

'We'll have to have a lengthy talk about just what your plans for the future are, my girl.' Her father continued. 'I highly doubt you'll attract a Prince gallivanting around the countryside engaged in such unsuitable activities.'

Victoria felt a lump in her throat. She knew her father only wanted the best for her, but the last thing she wanted to do was become the wife of some prince who was to narrow minded to accept her actions as Robina the Hood. She once again shot another irritated look at Gale, more pronounced this time. The bastard was innocently drinking from his cup as if her entire situation wasn't his was his fault that this topic came up and she would be sure to get him back for it if it was the last thing she did. She turned to her father and opened her mouth to debate, but Sir Ano spoke first.

'He may not be a Prince, but how about Gale?'

Victoria gave a dumbfounded expression but a light blush tinged her cheeks. She looked over at Gale. The DragonLord had done a spit take and was now giving Sir Ano a warning glare. She then looked around the table. Her little sister gave a cheeky grin, her elder sister a small smile. Her fathers eyes were wide and the pactagonal knights were chuckling to themselves.

'What do you mean Sir Ano?'

Victoria watched as Sir Ano gave slight smirk in the direction of Gale before addressing her father.

'Well Sire. Gale already knows your daughter as both Princess Victoria as well as Robina the Hood, meaning her actions regarding her persona mean very little to him. He is also an accomplished Hero, who has not only saved Lore hundreds of times, but has personally saved your life Milord, meaning many would be supportive of the union. In fact, you may actually gain allies such as the SoulWeaver, Palladins, DragonLords, DragonSlayers, Cryptics, Elementals, Pirates and Ninja's to name but a few.'

King Alteon noded. 'That is true.'

'Besides Sire.' Sir Ano said, glancing at Gale with what Victoria could only describe as a mischevious glint fitting of Zorbak. 'I hardly believe that out Hero would object to such a union.'

Victoria was both confused and intrigued by what Sir Ano was hinting at. She quickly glanced at Gale, who was blushing furiously and trembling in embarrassment. Victoria began to redden and looked down at her plate. There was no way Ano could be hinting at what she thinks he was. Right?

'After all.' Sir Ano continued. 'Gale has always-'

The sound of the table being slammed immediately caused everyone at the table to jump and stare at Gale, who had a less then amused expression. He gave a strained smile. 'I apologise Milord but I must be on my way.' Without waiting to be excused, the Rogue left the room and hurried down the hall.

Victoria felt a mixture of shock, confusion and disappointment. Shock that someone would act like that in front of a king, though it wasn't that unbelievable considering who it was. Confusion as to why Sir Ano's words could affect him as such. And disappointment. Disappointment that he had chosen to run away rather than face what was going to come.

This caused her to become annoyed. He had just put her through a mortifying situation with her father for his own amusement and left because something was becoming only a tad bit uncomfortable for him.

The more she thought about it the more annoyed she became.

That annoyance eventually became anger.

And that anger caused her to leave the table and go after him, much to the shock of all present.

* * *

As Victoria burst through the door, she could see Gale, he wasn't even halfway down the hall. She quickly walked up to him and spun him around. He looked confused and shocked that she was there and opened his mouth to speak but Victoria beat him to it.

'Where do you think your going?' She asked, her tone reproachful. She could see he was flustered as he attempted to come up with an excuse.

'Ummm...I need to get to Sunbreeze Grove. I promised Draco I would let him play in his adult form for a while and-'

He stopped as he saw the look Victoria was giving him. A look that said 'Do you really expect me to fall for that?' and he fell silent, struggling to find

something believable, but couldn't come up with anything.

An uneasy silence filled the hall and as Victoria looked at the DragonLord she couldn't help but feel pity.

The greatest Hero Lore had seen in hundreds of years. A man who had faced demons, dragons and all manner of evil things. A man who faced evil with a smile on his face and a skip in his step . A man who always looked so magnificent and stunning even when bruised and battered. Now appeared little more than a child trying to find an excuse for his poor behaviour.

Victoria sighed and looked him directly in the eye. 'What was Sir Ano going to say?'

Gale looked like he had been struck by lightning when she asked that question. 'W-what...'

Victoria took a step forward, closing the gap between them by an inch. 'You left because Sir Ano was going to say something. What was he going to say?'

Gale took a step back, trying to create some distance. 'I-I don't know.' He said.

Victoria once again shortened the gap. 'Don't lie to me.' She warned, forcing Gale further back. She put on her scariest face, one that put Sephulchure to shame. 'You just made my job as Robina the Hood much harder because of your teasing so I am in no mood for you to lie to me.'

She kept walking forward until Gale was forced against the wall. The DragonLord looked terrified, unable to find a way out. 'Now. What was Sir Ano going to say.'

Gale looked left and right, struggling to find the right words or come up with a more believable excuse, but as he looked at Victoria his shoulders slumped. He looked down at the ground and gave a defeated sigh.

Victoria waited.

His head rose and he gave her a small smile, a smile that had within it all the affection he could muster.

'I love you Victoria.'

Victoria turned bright red, she thought Sir Ano was hinting at something along those lines, but to hear them come from the man himself in such a manner had flustered her completely. 'W-what..' She stuttered, unable to find the right words.

Gale continued to smile at her.

'I love you. I always have. Ever since I met you as Robina the Hood I've loved you. Your headstrong attitude. The love you have for your friends and family. The way you care for monsters just as much as humans. How stubborn you can be at times and how you're always trying your best for the people around you. I love everything about you.'

Victoria stammered. The princess had turned a dark shade of red that put Akriloth to shame.

It wasn't the words. She was used to such praised. It was who it was that was saying them.

When she first met Gale, she assumed he was a light hearted joker who mindlessly followed everyone's orders.

As she came to know him, joined him on his adventures, she learnt he was much more than that. Despite being burdened by destiny, by the blame and expectations of everyone around him, he never gave in. He always offered a helping hand an a gentle smile and always did the right thing.

She also knew how much he suffered, how much he blamed himself for the lives lost during the fire war, for the death of Valencia's father, and how despite this he kept helping others, putting his own regrets aside for people who honestly couldn't care less about him.

The more she came to know him, the more she felt herself growing certain affections for him. Affections that she would probably have never told him due to fear of rejection and she understood why Gale didn't want anything said.

The two stared at each other in silence.

Then Victoria closed her eyes and the gap between them as pressed her lips against his.

It wasn't a heated, passionate kiss, filled with lust and desire.

It was a simple one, a sweet touching of the lips that spoke volumes of the affection she held for him.

As Victoria moved away she looked back at Gale. The DragonLord had the dumbest expression on his face, as if he could not fathom what had just occurred. She slipped her hand into his and he snapped out of his trance and stared at her.

'Come on.' she said, smiling warmly at him. 'We have a dinner to get to.'

Gale smiled warmly and gave a simple nod as they headed back towards the room.

He couldn't remember being as happy as he was right now.

It hadn't occurred to him that the dining room door was left open and everyone in the room had seen what just occurred.

Including her father, who was unamused.

He would have a LOT of explaining to do.


End file.
